The PJO Fanfictionary
by Wonderstruck Pen
Summary: There's a dictionary, then there's a fanfictionary. For those of you that can't get the hang of our slang, the story provides a definition and an example of how the term would be used in the fandom.
1. MarySue

Mary-Sue:A _Mary Sue_ (sometimes just Sue), in literary criticism and particularly in fanfiction, is a fictional character with overly idealized and hackneyed mannerisms.

Alayna Rose Seryna Winter sobbed beautifully as she lay pathetically on the ground. She had just found out that she was the daughter of Kronos, and now the gods had decided to kill her because she was too powerful. She paused her beautiful sobbing when she saw her boyfriend, Nico DiAngelo, walk around the corner.

Alayna Rose Seryna Winter quickly and effortlessly stopped time so that she could stare at his breathtakingly handsome face. Nico was almost like an angel of death. When she unpaused time, Alayna Rose Seryna Winter pulled herself off of the ground and threw herself into Nico's strong arms.

He held her and she cried even more beautifully. Her always beautiful golden hair cascaded down to her slim waist. Color-changing eyes matched her ivory silk strapless dress. She was dressed up so that she could die beautiful.

"Oh, Nico! The cruel Fates have decreed that I be banished from this world. I love you so much!" Alayna Rose Seryna Winter sobbed musically.

"No!" Handsome Nico cried. "You can't leave, my beautiful dove! There is so much life for you to live! I will never stop loving you!"

"We can run away together! No gods can ever kill my love for you!"

Nico DiAngelo and Alayna Rose Seryna Winter rode off into the sunset on Pegasus (the real immortal one). They were destined to be in love forever!

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think! **

**(::) (::) (::) Zebra cookies to reviewers! **


	2. Shipping

**She's ba-aack! Ahem... well this is awkward.**

**Anyways, I had accidently posted some poems on here instead of chapter 2- which I'm really sorry about. They were only up for about 30 minutes though. **

**Disclaimer: Let's put it this way: If I had Argentum and Aurum, and I said that I didn't own PJO, they wouldn't kill me...**

_Shipping: Shipping_, derived from the word relationship, is the belief that two fictional characters, typically from the same series, are in an intimate relationship.

"Percy! Give me back my blueprints!"

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend. They were sitting under a tree by the strawberry fields. Annabeth had been designing a temple for Hermes in the recently rebuilt Olympus.

"You have to give me something first." Percy grinned at the infuriated look on Annabeth' face.

"What?"

"A kiss."

Annabeth loved Percy, but even she couldn't ignore the fact that he was being insanely annoying at the moment. The idiot needed to be taught a lesson.

"Okay," she said. "Close your eyes."

Percy did as he was told and handed to blueprints back to Annabeth. Annabeth pocketed her precious blueprints and then dropped something small, silver, and shiny into Percy's hand. He opened his eyes and stared at the Hershey's Kiss in his palm.

"Really, Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Really, Seaweed Brain."

**Thanks for the story alert! Please review!**


	3. Flame

**Flame: **A downright criticizing review.

Piper McLean logged onto her dad's Mac. A daughter of Aphrodite didn't attract many monsters. It was her spring break and she had been writing stories for a website called fanfiction. While her dad was at work on the set, she had started to write out of boredom. She checked on her Harry Potter story and smiled. Ten reviews already!

Piper had just posted the story that morning and she didn't think that anyone would have looked at them yet.

She found the review page and scrolled down. All the reviews were positive, except for one.

_Omigods! You sux and so do yur storeizzz! Uggg!_

At this Piper frowned. Whoever it was had the nerve to insult her story, when they couldn't even write properly! Then she looked at who the flame was from:

_#1charmspeaker_

Oh, Drew...

**I know this chapter's really short, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything else. Send in your requests for the next chapter, s'il vous plait! Whoever's word I pick will be mentioned in the author's note. Thank you so much!**


	4. AU

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the story alerts. I got a few requests for AU, and that's this chapter. **

**Prompt by: nochance and Jade23**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, oh the havoc I would wreak... I don't own Coquette either.**

_AU: Alternate Universe or Author's Universe. _

Athena slammed her locker shut. She was extremely mad at her ex-boyfriend, and with good reason too. The high schooler thought back to earlier that day.

* * *

"Hey, Thena!" Poseidon had to sprint to catch up to her. She stopped and turned in the middle of the hallway. "Athena, about our date tonight... I-I'm not gonna be able to come."

_Athena's_ heart sank. "What? But it's our 1-year anniversary!"

For a second, her boyfriend's eyes darkened. "I'm sorry."

He turned around and headed towards the gym. Athena was practically a genius, but even she couldn't figure out why he was skipping their date.

* * *

"I bet he's cheating on you." Artemis said through a mouthful of sandwich. The cafeteria was buzzing with noise.

Athena rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. Poseidon loves me and I love him. Why would he ever cheat on me?"

Artemis just shook her head. "He's still a man, no matter how much he loves you."

* * *

Athena and her friends sat around a table at Coquette, a French restaurant. Athena smiled because when you couldn't trust a boy, friends were always there. They were all laughing and haveing a great time, when Athena spotted a certain dark-haired head enter the restaurant.

"Hey, Thena." said Aphrodite,"Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Umm...yeah?"

"Then why is he here with Medusa?"

Athena swiveled in her chair. Aphrodite was right. She was about to storm up and "introduce" herself when Demeter grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Athena, hold on. Maybe they're just friends. Eat some more cereal."

Athena shook her head. "It's our anniversary. There is _no _excuse for him to skip _that_."

She stormed over to Poseidon and Medusa's table. Poseidon nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Athena. Medusa just looked surprised.

"Hey...Athena."

"Medusa, get out!" Medusa scrambled out of her seat in terror. Athena sat down in the vacant seat.

"What are you doing!" she hissed at Poseidon, who was nervously fiddleing with his tie. "How could you do this to me?"

"Athena, I-"

"You're not sorry. I guess Artemis was right. We're over."

This time, Poseidon remained silent.

**Thanks for reading! I'm thinking that the next chappie's going to be "POV". One reviewer asked for the whole Annabeth dumping Percy and Percy running of to join chaos thing. I think that I'll just make that the chaos story chapter. I've never written one before, but I like to try new things. **

**Au revoir!**


	5. Drabble

**Thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are so great! If you haven't seen it already, please check out my other story, "Jason was...". It's about Camp Jupiter's reactions when Jason goes missing.**

**Prompt: Iheartbd's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff...**

_Drabble: An extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, although the term is often erroneously used to indicate a short story of fewer than 1000 words._

All Drew wanted was a little fame and a little fortune. She went too far, but she didn't regret it. Now she had fame, fortune (charmspeaking took care of that), and power. If she went a little too far, could you really blame her? All Drew wanted was now within her reach. But everything Drew touched, crumbled into dust.

And then all she felt was hatred. At first, Drew thought they were jealous. How was it her fault that they didn't have perfect hair and flawless skin? All children of Aphrodite were supposed to be perfect.

And Drew _was_ perfect.

**I think that a lot of author's like doing Drew-centric stuff, becaue she has so much character. Oh, the random musings of an author...**

**Review please!**

**Use this magical button!**


	6. POV

**Disclaimer: I'm only a fan, writing fiction. **

_POV- Short for point of view._

**Annabeth's POV**

She saw all the Romans on the ground. Annabeth noticed that some of them were wearing purple togas that looked suspiciously like bedsheets. However, all of them had weapons. This was definetly not going to be the smoothest family reunion ever. Then she saw Percy, with his arms around a guy and a girl. All of the Romans were looking up now. It was too late to turn back now...

**Percy's POV**

He steered Hazel and Frank until they were right in the front of the crowd. Percy tilted his head up towards the giant warship, but the bright sunlight was reflecting against the metal. Apollo was probably doing that on purpose. It wouldn't be long until Annabeth ran off that ship and into his outstreched arms. Then she'd kiss him and everyone would be happy.

As if.

Knowing Annabeth, she'd punch him in the stomach, and demand where he had been all this time.

_Then grey eyes met green._

**I know this chapter is extremely short, but with me I hold great knowledge.**

**The full first chapter and cover of MOA are up and the link can be found on Rick's Twitter. If you already read the chapter sneak peak in Early May, this one _is_ longer. Bad news, it doesn't have the Percebeth reunion.**

**I thought that the cover looked really awesome! Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. CanonSue and OOC

**She's ba-a-ack! I totally just plagerized The Serpent's Shadow summary. Thanks to Darkwinter999 for the Canon-Sue definition.**

**...**

**Prompt: InsanityLost**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't on this site. Duh... : )**

_OOC:When a canon character acts in such a way as to be totally contrary to what they would in the series._

_Canon-Sue: Taking a canon character and giving her Mary-Sue traits. i.e., Hermione is suddenly adored by everyone at Hogwarts, has multiple lovers, is a vampire, great at Quidditch, and kills Voldemort. In essence, removing all crediblity she had as a character._

Annabeth put on a green and brown sundress and happily skipped out of her cabin. It was a bright and sunny day outside and Annabeth absolutely _had _to see her boyfriend, Perseus Jackson.

She went up to his cabin door with an apple pie that she had baked just for him. Her Seaweed Brain was going to love the pie! Speaking of which-

"Hey Wise girl!" Percy stumbled adoringly out of his cabin and smiled down at his Annie-poo- because she was, like, a foot shorter than him. Of course, he was still able to kiss her. That's what made them the best freaking shipping ever!

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth shrieked. She completely forgot about the pie and threw it up in the air, where it landed on the head of an unsuspecting son of Hermes. Annabeth then proceeded to rush into the muscular arms of her Seaweed Brain.

And then they made out and lived happily freaking ever after.

Except for that poor Hermes kid. But then again, who cared about him if he wasn't involved in Percebeth?

**So this was pretty short, but I killed two birds with one stone- metaphorically, of course. I'm going on vacation on a couple of days and won't be able to update for a while, so stay with me. **

**Magic Button**


	8. Fandom

**Sorry for the late-ish update. I'm still on vacation, though! **

**Promt: Wonderstruck Pen (talking in the 3rd person)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PARTY PONIES**

**Enjoy!**

_Fandom: The activies, canon, characters, fan fiction, and fans of a particular show, movie, book, or other thing. This is also used as a synonym for "universe", meaning the world in which a show, movie, or book takes place._

"The Harry Potter fandom, dude!"

Chiron glanced up his battle plans and maps. "Excuse me?"

"The HP fandom, Chiron!"

"Owen, does this have anything to do with the war plans for the Battle of Manhatten?"

"Umm... it has everything to do with the Battle of Hogwarts!"

Two more Party Ponies trotted in. "Hunger Games fandom kicks Hogwarts a-" here Chiron gave a subtle cough-"ah, butt!"

Larry spoke up. "PJO fandom kicks Capital _podex_!"

Chiron smiled. "I agree with Larry."

**This chapter was a little hard to write, but I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! Just drop in a little "good work" or constructive critisicsm. Reviews are my motivation!**


	9. OC

**Prompt: nochance, ILike2Write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cue the violins...**

_OC: An original character, created by the author._

Holly was eleven when she found out that she was a Greek halfblood After emposai had tried to kill her at school, she had been taken to the police station for questioning. Holly had been fored to lie in order for the police not to send her to a mental hospital.

* * *

Holly's first bead was the centaur in a prom dress. That was also the year she found out why the Party Ponies were called the _Party_ Ponies.

Somethings you _never_ forget.

* * *

It was Holly's third year when she was sent on a quest. With her was a son of Apollo and a daughter of Athena. They were to retrieve the kidnapped snakes of Hermes. Their prophecy:

_Three it takes to journey South_

_And free the snakes from the Python's mouth._

_Two shall weep for the loss of one._

_But despair not, the battle will be won._

When they got back, a grey shroud was burned for Mona, daughter of Athena.

* * *

A week later, Holly was claimed.

_Holly Black, daughter of Hermes._

**Review! Oh, and check out my other stories!**

**Reviews= Motivation**


	10. R&R

**I'm back! **

**Yeah, so I felt bad about not updating this for a while. I had a lack of inspiration. By the way, there is a poll on my profile about who you think will be the seventh demigod in the prophecy. Go vote! Well, after you read this chapter. Thanks so much for all the support! You guys are so amazing! I haven't even gotten one negative review. Although, I might get on complaining about how long this AN is. **

**Prompt: Ilovepercabeth1234**

**Disclaimer: I still have to go to school. Rick Riordan doesn't. Difference 1. Well, at least I hope RR isn't still in middle school.**

_R&R: An abbreviation for Read and Review._

Nyssa finished up her article on why the Argo II should have a rudder to control it.

_…and that is why the Argo II should have a rudder instead of Wii controls._

_R&R!_

_-Nyssa_

She grabbed a thumbtack and posted her article onto Cabin Nine's bulletin board. That was usually where they posted new blueprints, but Nyssa had a worthy cause.

Sighing in exhaustion, Nyssa climbed into her bed. "Lights." She said.

The lights shut off.

Nyssa woke up to find Leo dangling over her. He was hanging upside-down from the bunk above hers. Not exactly what she wanted to wake up to.

"Leo!"

"Hey, Nyssa!" Leo said this as though he hung upside-down every morning.

"Did you read my article? What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, the whole cabin tried to…"

"What do you mean, tried to? It's plain English! How could you not read it?"

"Nyssa, we're all dyslexic. Our brains are hardwired for Greek. It doesn't help that your article is twelve pages long."

"Oh."

**So, I'm kind of running out of ideas. It would be really helpful if you guys suggested words in your review! I _will_ try to use all of them, but I might not be able to. To that reviewer who suggested Truth or Dare-sorry I'm replying so late- I don't really think I can do Truth or Dare. For one thing, it's kind of self explanatory. For another, I'm afraid that if I try a fic like that, it's going to come out clichéd. So thank you for the review anyways, and I'm sorry I can't do your suggestion.**

**I just published a new fic today, and I'm pretty darn proud of how it came out. It's about Hylla telling Reyna that she's getting married. We also find out that Jason is a Beleiber. And what's this about Octavian's lucky underwear?**

**It called "You're getting what?" Please go check it out.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Pen**


	11. Bash

**I kind of had to change this prompt from bash to Sue-Bashing. Bashing in itself is too broad.**

_Bash:_ _Character bashing; hating on a character by abusing it in-story, or giving the character decidely OOC and undesireable traits because you dislike him/her._

"Ugh!" Malcolm threw the novel he was reading into the air, ignoring the gasps of horror emitting from his half-siblings.

Annabeth glanced sharply at her half-brother. "What is with you, Malcolm?"

"Too many Mary-Sues!"

Everyone in Cabin Six made some form of displeasure at the mention of Mary-Sues. Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues were the bane of literature. Especially to the children of Athena.

"You know what we should do?" said 14 year-old Jocelyn.

"What?" asked the rest of the cabin.

"We should create a Sue-bashing fic! And then we should protest."

There were chimes of agreement from all over. Most didn't know what a Sue-bashing fic was, but they didn't want to look stupid.

"To the Bat Cave!" Isaac shouted, running towards an adjoining room. The rest of the cabin followed. Annabeth shook her head.

"Isaac, that's the computer lab!"

* * *

Chiron picked up a sheet of grey stationary on which a story was written. Copies of this had been floating around camp all afternoon, and there was one nailed onto the door of each cabin. Chiron read the last lines of the story.

_…and with that, __Alayna Rose Seryna Winter became no more. Good riddance. _

**_-The Athena Cabin (6)_**

**_P.S. Join us in our Mary-Sue bashing movement! Meet us outside the Aphrodite cabin._**

Chiron looked up to see a mob surrounding the Aphrodite cabin. This could not be good…

* * *

"Annabeth!" Chiron approached the said girl. "What in the name of Zeus is going on here?"

"It's a peaceful Sue-bashing march!" Annabeth grinned. "Isn't it great, Chiron?"

"Um, it doesn't look very…peaceful. Why are you holding it at the Aphrodite Cabin?"

"There must be _tons_ of Sue-supporters in there. Athena knows, there must be some _Sues_ in there too."

Chiron sighed. "Isn't a protest against Sues a bit much?"

Annabeth spun around to face the old centaur. "You support Sues?"

"I…what?"

"GET HIM!"

**So I'm still trying to figure out how to write the Chaos chapter, but next up will probably be...Alternate Ending!**

**Review! "Do it one time for the underdogs" **

**Which song is that from? Reviewers get virtual weasel cookies!**


	12. Alternate Ending AE

**So I'm back after a two week break (unless I did my math wrong). I have an unusually long chapter. Please note that this is according to my standards. Replies to Anonymous reviewers are at the bottom.**

**Prompt:I feel bad because I just deleted all my PMs and I can't find the person who gave me this prompt. If you could review or PM, I'll give you credit in the next chapter. Little question to make sure we don't have an identity theft: Instead of typing AE, you first typed .**

**Disclaimer: I'm waiting for MOA, not _writing_ it.**

**Warning: Contains character death.**

* * *

_AE-An alternate ending to a book or series._

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth holding her own against Ethan. Before I could check on Grover, Kroonos swung his scythe at my ankles and I was forced to jump up in order to keep my legs whole. Off task, I wondered if anyone could have _two _peg legs.

"Perseus Jackson, you might as well give up. The gods are dying and Olympus is falling. Your little half-blood army was a good effort, but they are no match for my forces."

"Funny, when you say it like that, your army actually sounds strong and powerful." I said this while dodging his strikes.

"Aaugh?" The Titan lunged at me and time slowed down. This wasn't like the romantic movie slo-mo. This was the OMZ-Kronos-is-going-to-gut-me-like-a-fish-and-I-feel-like-I'm-moving-through-potty-sludge kind of feeling.

Just before Kronos invented the Percy shishkebab, something caught him by surprise and knocked him over.

Something with curly blond hair.

Annabeth panted. "Probably the fifth time I've saved your butt today, Seaweed Brain."

Ethan and Grover were nowhere in sight but Kronos had stumbled back to his feet behind Annabeth. Before I could warn her, Kronos plunged his scythe into Annabeth's back.

There was a distant scream.

Annabeth collapsed on the spot.

No. No this was not happening. Annabeth wasn't- she couldn't be...

"Annabeth!" Luke's voice, not Kronos's. Like I cared anymore. They had _both_ stabbed Annabeth and they were _both_ going to pay.

I wanted to hurt Luke for what he did. No...at this moment I could've honestly killed Luke. It was his fault Annabeth was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Luke?" I could barely hear Annabeth's ragged whisper. "Luke, you said we would be a family. Family.

Those were the last words of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

* * *

Five years after the Titan War, Percy Jackson still remembered the grey-eyed girl who had died for him. The girl who had stayed by his side, unwaveringly.

Annabeth wouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

**Replies to all Anonymi (If you're a guest, I'm going from the top of the page):**

**Chapter 1-**

**Guest: Laughter is the best way to die. Siriusly. Thanks for all the compliments. I'm glad you liked that chapter! Yes it was extremely cliche (insert accent mark).**

**Aria: You're welcome! Thank you for reading! Yes, my little Mary Sue is talented. I'm so proud of her!**

**Chapter 3-**

**Jade 23: Thanks! I'll use your suggestion.**

**Chapter 5-**

**Just Me: Thanks! A drabble should be close to a hundred words. Mine is exactly 100, but as long as it's close...**

**XxWolfgangxX: OOC means Out Of Character.**

**Chapter 7-**

**XxWolfgangxX- What a way to find out...**

**Jade23- Hopefully he likes pie!**

**Chapter 10-**

**Goddess of Talk: Cool name. Well, Nyssa might not be dyslexic. Some demigods aren't. Also, I imagine that it would be easier to write, rather than to read.**

**Sadico the couple of the year: Thanks! I recently did OOC. By the way, do you also happen to ship Athena/Thoth? Just wondering...**

**Review with that weird new box thing...**

**PLEASE!**

**...ahem...**


	13. PWP and Chaos

**So this came late and I really do apologize for the delay. I totally jetlagged and I have a bunch of stuff going on right now. So don't expect quick updates. This chapter is kind of killing two birds with one stone. EcstaticAdriatic deserves credit for most of the "plot" in this.**

**Prompt: Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez(Chaos) and EcstaticAdriatic (PWP).**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan has a Twitter. I don't. Therefore, I must not be him.**

_PWP: Plot? What plot?_

_Chaos Fic: When a character, usually Percy joins Chaos for varied reasons. Usually because Annabeth has cheated on him._

"Hey Chiron!"

Percy and Annabeth stared up at the roof of the Big House. Annabeth squinted against the sunlight. "Chiron? How did you even get up there?"  
Chiron looked down at them from his position on the roof. "My children, today is when history shall be made. For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

The centaur then leaped off the roof. Percy and Annabeth calmy waited for the thud that would mean he had come down.  
The thud didn't come. The two demigods looked up and almost did virtual spitakes. Chiron had grown wings. Their teacher had pure white wings. And as if things weren't weird enough-  
"Blackjack! Be a dear and fetch me a sugar cube, will you?" Annabeth heard a thud and looked down at her unconcious boyfriend. Of course the idiot would pass out when she needed him. She managed to drag him down to the lake (attracting many curious onlookers in the process) and revive him with the water.  
Percy came to with a dazed expression on his face. "Oh thank you for reviving me! I shall be ever so grateful to you! Will you marry me?"  
Annabeth was about to ask him why he was talking like that and that no, she couldn't marry him because her mother would probably blast him into owl feathers. That would be messy. Then she realized he was talking to someone else.

A freaking crab.  
In a freaking freshwater lake.  
Annabeth gasped as her boyfriend took the crab's arm. "Percy, are- are you cheating on me?"  
"No, Annabeth. Technically I was dating Crabina first. So I was cheating on her with you. But it's all good because we're going to get married! You can be the Best Man!"  
Percy and the crab ran toward the beach while Annabeth staunched the flow of tears from her eyes. A hard look was on her face.

"I will get my revenge. I am Annabeth Chase, champion of Chaos."

**Replies to Anonymi:**

**Anonymous: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**XxWolfgangxX: A Piper-Sue? Well that would make an interesting chapter...**

**Anonymous: I'm not sure whether it's good or bad that my AE made you cry. I'd like to think it's good. So...thank you!**

**Anonymous: Thank you! I'm glad this helped you!**

**Anonymous: Canon character will probably be up soon. Thanks for the idea!**

**Guest: I know right. Good it's not canon. Although, Rick Riordan did say in his Twitter Q&A that he got a bit teary-eyed writing a MOA scene. This can't be good...**

**Review please! I'm really grateful for all the support!**


	14. Crossover

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story! Please don't hurt me!**

**On the other hand, thank you so much for the 100+ reviews! I was jumping around my room and my family probably thought I was crazy! So who else was like "Whoah! It's J.K. Rowling!" at the Opening Ceremony?**

**By the way, for those of you who haven't seen it yet, the Greeks vs. Romans website was recently updated! 10 more days until the Demigod Diaries comes out! I can't wait for Thalia's picture! Looking back on this AN, I don't think I've used a single period. They're all exclamation points!**

**I have some serious news now. Well, kind of serious news. I lost the document that had all the word requests on it. I also really don't want this story to be deleted for not following guidelines, which has been happening a lot lately. Unfortunately, one of the guidelines is not to have reader interaction. So, I don't think that I can use prompts anymore.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would not have to be dragged away from the Demigod Diaries poster at Barnes and Noble. RR owns Percy Jackson.**

**This chapter has slight character spoilers for the Kane Chronicles. If you haven't read the Serpent's Shadow, do not read this chapter.**

* * *

_Crossover:A fan fiction which incorporates characters, events, places, ideas, etc from another fandom._

Thoth peered over an ibisis's shoulder at the report on "The Evolution of Leeches".

He sighed. It had been a long week, especially with Doomsday so near. This god needed a frappuccino. He checked to make sure that everyone was doing their work, then grabbed his car keys and headed into town.

He could've used a portal, but cars were so much more stylish.

* * *

Thoth parked his car and walked into Starbucks. It was a mildly busy day, he observed. All around him, people were typing onto computers and smartphones, taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi.

He heard the door swing open behind him and turned to see a grey-eyed goddess. "Athena?

"That's what they call me."

Thoth had reached the front of the line by now. He ordered a coffee and sat down with Athena.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Other than the need for one last cappuccino before the world ends?"

"You too? What are you battling?" She said this casually, like they were discussing weather.

"A certain snake whose name I'm not allowed to mention."

Athena nodded understandingly. "Apophis."

Thoth glanced around subconciously. "Names have power!"

"I'm a Greek goddess. An Egyptian snake can't hurt me. Mythology doesn't clash like that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about the Greeks and Romans? And Gaea?"

It was Athena's turn to glance around. "That's different, and you know it! Egyptians aren't the same."

"Yeah. In a room of Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians, they'd be the only ones not killing people."

Athena's grey eyes bored into his. "This is why mythologies shouldn't clash. We'll never be able to get along."

"Sorry."

"But you may be right."

"I'm not the god of knowledge just by title."

The two deities shared a smile.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. OC II

**Hey! Thanks for the great reception for the last chapter! If you would really like to suggest a word, you can PM me. For all you fans of Taylor Swift, she's doing a live webcast on the 13th! You can find the link on her website!**

**Disclaimer: Since when has an author ever written FANfiction for their own fandom? Rick Riordan owns all rights to Percy Jackson!**

**I know I've already done this term before, but I wanted to do an OC for Camp Jupiter as well as CHB.**

_OC: An original character._

Marcie panted as she rushed into the praetors' office. Being legion messenger had its perks, but it guaranteed sore legs. Marcie was lucky that she was a legacy of Mercury. Getting the messenger job was easy, and it was fun to run around the city.

Reyna looked up as Marcie rushed into the room. Marcie dreaded the news she was carrying.

"Reyna, we have a _huge_ problem."

"Marcie, I'm overloaded with work. Could you possibly get Jason on it?"

Marcie grimaced.

"That's kind of the news." She took a deep breath. "No one has seen Jason Grace since last night."

The praetor's eyes widened and Marcie saw Reyna's composure slip for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Reyna."

"Don't apologize. Can you get the giant eagles on the perimeter. If Jason's anywhere within the area, they'll spot him."

Marcie nodded fervently. Reyna continued. "Have you searched the city?"

"Yes. There wasn't a sign of him, as of 7:00 am this morning."

"Ask Terminus to keep a lookout. Tell him I sent you. If you need help, ask the Fifth. They'll do anything for Jason."

"And you?"

"I'll take Skippy into the air. Thank you Marcie."

Marcie nodded and left, her face troubled. Didn't Jason know how hard it was on the legion messenger when campers disapear?

**So it's a little short, but that's okay. I'd also like to ask a favor from y'all. If everyone could please refrain from swearing in reviews, I'd really appreciate it! I don't swear, and I want this story to be properly rated. Thanks!**

**Reviews mean the world to me!**

**"Being good to people is a wonderful legacy to leave behind."**

**-Taylor Swift**


	16. Songfic

**Hey, look who's updating! In my defense, I'm working on my Girl Scout Silver Award. Whoo! Time for some advertising. You HAVE to check out Franki09's songfic collection. They're amazing!**

**Link: s/8451542/2/**

**Disclaimer: People, we've done this 15 times now! I don't own PJO, HOO, or the song "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift.**

_Songfic: A story that incorperates or is inspired by the lyrics of a song._

Hylla smiled as her little sister grabbed her arm. She stopped smiling when she realized, _they were fatherless_. Dad wasn't coming back. Someone knocked on the door. Hylla opened the door cautiously. A woman with long black hair like Hylla's stood on the porch.

"Hylla?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I have a place for you to stay, my girl. A place where you and your sister will be safe from violence."

"Will Reyna be protected from the war?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's go."

* * *

_"I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart."_

* * *

Hylla looks at Reyna jumping up and down on the bed. "Hey, Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that the bed appreciates what you're doing to it."

Reyna rolls her eyes and Hylla thinks, _She's growing up fast._ "I don't think flight attendents appreciate you copying their style."

Hylla chucks a pillow at her sister and they both tumble onto the bed laughing.

* * *

_"No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred."_

* * *

Hylla screams again, even though Reyna's the one being physically hurt. Reyna doesn't move as the pirate raises his whip again, but Hylla's the one struggling against her bonds as the whip contacts her sister's back.

Reyna looks at Hylla and raises her chin just the tiniest bit. A sign that she's not hurting. But Hylla's hurting. As a sister, watching your little sibling being hurt is terrible when there's nothing you can do about it.

* * *

_"I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone."_

* * *

Hylla looks around at the Amazon lobby. It's large, white, and spacious. It's more than any girl could hope for after being imprisoned by pirates for ten months. She almost looks to her right for Reyna, before remembering that her little sister went to join the Roman camp. Hylla knows that they both made the right decisions, but the room feels colder without her sister.

Hylla's handed a jumpsuit and the keys to her own forklift soon. But she can't help but look at herself in the mirror and think, _I wish I could still be little._

She didn't want to be the daughter of a war goddess. She wanted home and family. She wanted her little sister.

* * *

_"Won't let no one break your heart."_

* * *

Hylla glares with all her might at the Roman boy who just flew off a Greek ship with a Greek girl by his side. Reyna looks fine, but Hylla knows that it's just that _show-no-emotion_ Roman warrior thing.

Later, at the Senate meeting, Hylla watches her sister leading a legion all by herself. And she thinks, _She's all grown up_.

But then, Reyna catches Hylla's eye and sticks her tongue out, just the tiniest bit.

And Hylla thinks, _Please don't ever grow up._

**Well wasn't that beautiful? It was like an opera. Although, I've never been to an opera house. Maybe someday...**

**Anyways, check out my new one-shots for PJO Ship Weeks! I encourage y'all to participate! Speaking of which, "one-shots" is the next word. Although, I'm sorry but I can't give credit for prompt ideas any more. That would make this an interactive story. You know who you are though, and you're awesome. Each and every one of you reviewers!**

**As always, don't forget to review!**


	17. One-shot

**You guys totally deserve this chapter and so much more. Thank you again for all the reviews! They fill me up with writer joy! I'm sorry that I kind of abandoned you guys for my novel, but I do owe you this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan characters. I do, however, own the following plot.**

* * *

_One-shot: A stand-alone story._

* * *

Reyna pulled her coat tighter around herself. She wasn't used to the cold. Throughout her life, Reyna had only ever lived in warm places. California wasn't exactly a winter wonderland. However she did appreciate the crowded city. It made it harder for monsters to distinguish her scent. A daughter of Bellona wasn't easy to hide, as she and Hylla had found out when they finally got away from the pirates.

The blinking lights from a pharmacy reminded her of why she was out in this cold.

She'd been practically shoved out of the apartment door by Octavian to get medical supplies. Reyna didn't like this, because they were probably discussing invasion tactics behind her back. On the other hand, she couldn't afford to give Octavian a reason not to trust her.

She stepped into the pharmacy and was greeted by a warm rush of air. She picked up a shopping basket and set about her exceedingly mundane task.

* * *

Reyna was in line behind a brunette woman at the register. She left and then Reyna was at the front. She spotted a bag with purchased items that the previous woman had left.

"Is that hers?" Reyna asked the cashier, a young man around twenty-five. He frowned at it.

"I think so. I hope she comes back for it."

For lack of anything better to do, Reyna set her items on the counter and picked up the other woman's bag. "I can go find her."

"What about your stuff?"

"I'll come back for it."

Reyna pushed the door open and was once again mobbed by the cold air. She swore in Latin and hurried after the woman, who was thankfully walking home.

* * *

Reyna rang the doorbell. It was opened almost immediately. The woman poked her head out cautiously. Reyna cleared her throat.

"Ma'am, I think you left your bag at the register."

The door opened completely. "Thank you, dear! I thought you were a monster,, which is why I was sort of walking away from you."

"Oh no, it's quite-" Reyna froze. "Wait. Monster?"

The woman looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes were wide.

Reyna scrutinized the woman. "Can you see through the mist?"

The woman smiled faintly. "A demigod. I should've guessed. I'm Sally, Percy's mom, by the way. Would you like to come in? It looks pretty cold out there."

* * *

Reyna sat back, having finished her story and her hot chocolate. Sally bit her lip. "I take it things aren't going easy for you either."

Reyna looked down. "No, if you can believe it. I'm torn between saving my home and saving the world. I don't know who to trust and there's a lot of pressure on me. Also..."

Sally smiled gently. "Boy problems?"

"Stupid as it sounds, yes. How did you know?"

"Well, Reyna, you remind a lot of another brave young woman. You two are a lot alike."

Reyna smiled. "You're referring to Annabeth, aren't you?"

She spent the next hour there, and upon being interrogated by Octavian when she got back, told him that she'd been visiting a friend.

* * *

**Review! If we get to 200 reviews, I would be so happy!**


	18. Harem

**So I was given this prompt by another amazing reviewer! The actual definition isn't rated K+, so I had to gently avoid certain things in this chapter. I do want to keep this fic rated K+. I'm still taking prompts! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or their personalities. These belong to the Ancient Greeks and Rick Riordan, respectively.**

_Harem: A group of women partners for one man._

Zeus sighed as he and Hera sat down to yet another marriage counseling session. Hera had insisted that they take the sessions. Something about him being a dirty, no-good, cheater. Zeus had no idea what she'd meant by that.

Their counselor sat down. "So, I hear that you've been having some marriage issues. Tell me about your struggles in the epic journey of love."

She smiled like there was no tomorrow. Zeus groaned. He had to go through forty-five minutes of this?

Of course, Hera knew exactly what to say. As usual, she pinned all of her problems on him.

"Well," she started, "My husband has been having problems with faithfulness . Big problems."

Zeus felt that he needed to defend himself. "I'm not that bad!"

Hera fixed her icy gaze on him. "You went on six consecutive dates last night. Six!"

Zeus gulped. "In my defense, I took on six different forms."

Again with the icy stare. "And how, exactly, is this in your defense?"

The counselor tried to intervene. "Now, now, we're here to sort out your differences. Let's not squabble."

"Oh, to Tartarus with you and your stupid smileyness!" Hera snapped.

Zeus had had enough of this. "For your information, Hera, I told every single one of those six dates that I had another date after them! And do you know what?"

They were both standing up by now. "What?"

"Every single one of them was okay with that. It's just you that loses her head when I'm dating other women. Maybe we should get you a boyfriend!"

Hera turned red and stormed out of the door. Zeus followed her out. The marriage counselor followed nervously at their heels, offering them coupons for their next session.

Stupid smileyness.


	19. Shipping 2

**I know that it's exceptionally cruel that the last time I updated was last year, so I present you with a small chapter. Again, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I haven't been answering PMs as much, but I have read all of them and I am keeping track of prompts.**

**On the bright side, I managed to finish my second NaNoWriMo novel. :D**

**Here's another shipping, except different usage, so it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, June 18 would not be on my calendar.**

Piper shoved her pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise of her siblings. They were currently debating the classic teen romance love triangle.

"Jacob's hotter!" Drew drawled.

Lacy turned pink. "Drew, it doesn't matter how hot a guy is. It's how much they care about the girl. Edward's right for Bella."

Drew wasn't one to be put off so easily. "Sweetheart, would you rather date Will Solace or Clovis?"

Half of the cabin sighed at the mention of Will. Lacy spluttered indignantly. "That's not the point!"

"You haven't answered the question, hon. Will or Clovis?"

"Will, but only because he's sweet and-"

"A grade-A hottie?" Drew finished.

Lacy didn't answer. Piper chose this moment to intervene. "Cabin 10, breakfast in two minutes! Get your breakfast makeup on and stuff."

"It's called morning makeup, hon!"

"I'm sorry, Drew." Piper replied sarcastically.

* * *

Lacy pulled Piper behind the rest of the cabin as they headed to the dining pavilion. "I didn't want to ask this in front of Drew, but what do you ship?"

Piper rolled her eyes, but thought about it.

"Edward deserves Bella more." she said finally.

Lacy squealed in excitement, but Piper wasn't finished yet.

"But Jacob is definitely hotter."

* * *

**It's probably too much of me to ask you to review...**

**:D**

**-Pen**


	20. One-Shot 2

**Okay, so I'm writing another book, but I'll definitely try to update once every two weeks. I'm running out of K+ words for this story, so feel free to start prompts. I'm not really doing anything today, so if you get me a prompt today, I might give you a chapter by tonight.**

**Also, many of you wanted me to do lemon or lime. I'm not going to do either. I want to keep this story at K+, however, if you actually want to read an example of either, go to ****_greenconverses_****'s profile and go through her stories. I will not be writing lemon in this story.**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks to ****_MissBlueSunglasses_**** for the idea!**

* * *

_One-Shot 2_

Reyna brushed the snowflakes out of her hair and shut the door as she stepped back into the legion's New York penthouse. Immediately, Octavian appeared in front of her.

"Where did you go?"

Reyna merely raised an eyebrow. She'd learned from Hylla that eyebrow raising made people unsure of themselves. Sure enough, Octavian's smug expression faltered for a second. Reyna tried to take that opportunity to stride forward, but Octavian grabbed her wrist.

Normally she would've pinned him against the wall for touching her, but talking to Sally Jackson and her blue cookies and hot chocolate had put her in an unexpectedly good mood.

"Nowhere, Octavian."

"Clearly not."

She rolled her eyes. "Are my social engagements relevant to the safety of Camp Jupiter or New Rome?"

Octavian was holding her wrist rather tightly. "It would be relevant to both establishments if you were a traitor."

Reyna yanked her hand out of his grasp, cold fury was evident on her face. "And what would give you that idea?"

"Reyna, everyone knows what you felt for Jason."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm past all that." She lied through her teeth.

"But-"

"And next time you would like to accuse someone of treachery to Rome, make sure that it isn't the praetor of Rome, auger."

She stalked into the bedroom she shared with the Fifth Cohort girls and then remembered how Jason had almost become a Greek while being the praetor of Rome.

Treachery had hit her harder than anything and she hadn't even realized it.


End file.
